


Lover

by Singer_Luver_808



Series: Call Me By Your Name [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Sweet, just something quick and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_Luver_808/pseuds/Singer_Luver_808
Summary: Can I go where you go?Can we always be this close?Forever and everAnd ah, take me out, and take me homeYou're my, my, my, my lover
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Call Me By Your Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964218
Kudos: 7





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I NOW REGRET THIS SINCE ARMIE HAMMER EATS PEOPLE

"Elio... Elio... wake up, baby.." I heard a voice whisper to me. I started to open my eyes just a little bit, and I could already see Oliver smiling at me. The way his blue eyes sparkled. He was just beautiful. "I'm awake." I said quietly with a yawn, causing some laughter from Oliver. I smiled at him, reaching for his lips. "Oliver, have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?" I asked. He smiled. "I'm not sure." I chuckled at his reply, kissing his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> cuz i was bored and had the Taylor Swift and Shawn Mendes "Lover" Remix on repeat :-p


End file.
